Something's Wrong With Your Food Inghilterra!
by ARandomShadowInLife
Summary: Germany, Japan and Italy supposedly goes to a few restaurants in London. Italy states that he thinks all of his food is overdate.


There was a world meeting today, and this time it was England hosting it. Most nations didn't particularly like going to the ones the Brit hosted (Mostly just because the tea-lover insisted that he give them food when it was break-time) But then again... the nations had their own reasons for hating him... Some just went to the meetings to be polite, others, did it just because it was a free ticket to annoy England (Examples: America and France. There was that time when Sealand got through the security and said he was... What was his name...?)

England sighed as he stacked the papers he had been working on, while he did this, he wondered where Germany had been. He was normally one of the first people to arrive, along with Italy. Japan normally came in then. That would explain why it had been quiet in the meeting room.

England listened as the door creaked open, and then closed.

"Veh~ Oh, it's England! Ciao~!" the Italian had energetically. [Oh, it's England! _Hello~!_]

"Guten tag England." Germany greeted. [_Good day_ England.]

"Hello Italy, Germany." I greet back, closing my briefcase.

Italy walked up to the blond-haired nation. "England, England?" Italy asked in a worried voice.

"Yes, what is it Italy?" England asked, wondering why the Italian hadn't retreated yet, as he normally did when he was around him.

"Something's wrong." Italy stated simply. "Your food is over date. It tastes awful."

"H...How would you know that?" England asked promptly.

Germany sighed as he walked to his seat.

"Because it tastes awful, how else can it be over date? Veh~ Germany, Japan and I all went to a restaurant in London. It looked nice and all...but when I got my food I had to puke." Italy stuck his tongue out. "So when we went to another restaurant, it tasted awful too."

I frowned, and then said, "My food isn't _that _bad, is it?"

"Eventually we all ended up visiting at least 20 restaurant, but it was all the same."

"Hello everybody~" Hungary greeted, closing the door.

"Veh~ Ciao Hungary."

"Hello Hungary."

"No, I'm sure your food isn't bad." Italy said, resuming his conversation with England. "I just thought that they were all over date. Right Hungary?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't listening, can you repeat the question?"

"England's food isn't that bad, it's all just over date, right?"

"Yes, your food isn't that bad England." Hungary lied. She had to keep her self from grimacing from a memory when she had gone to an English resturant, but instead smiled.

"'Sup dudes?" America asked in his loud voice, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"Oh, we were just talking about England's cooking."

"Okay, tell me more."

Italy was the first to answer. "Veh~ I told England that all of his food was overdate, I figured that they were all overdate after I had gone to at least 20 restaurant. His food isn't that bad is it?"

"Are you guys crazy?" America said, sitting in his seat, putting his feet on the table.

Hungary giggled quietly enough so England couldn't hear him, but the German did.

"Veh~" Italy said spacily.

England thought of what the American said, "Oi! Don't criticize my food!"

"But it _isn't _criticizing it Artie!"

"And that's coming from someone who drinks soda and eats hamburgers all say. How do you stand the stuuf, even better, how do you it it all day?" England said, directing his attention to America.

America cocked his head and thought for a moment, and then said, "Why it's Hero's food, and only true American eat it, duh! And soda and hamburgers are a whole lot better than tea and scones"

"Oi! Tea and scones aren't that bad! Soda is just loaded with sugar!" England argued.

"Have you ever tried it Artie?"

England rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Why would I?"

"It always humors me how they fight so much, Veh~" Italy told Hungary.

"I believe everyone thinks that Ita-chan."

"Veh~ Japan's here! Mi dispiace, but I'm going to go talk to him." [Japan's here! _I'm sorry!_] Italy said, walking over to the Japanese man, glomping him.

"Oh!" Hungary said sharply. "I'm sorry too! Mr. Austria is here, and Kugelmugel too. Ah~ You guys should come over and meet him soon! Oh, England, have fun!" Hungary left and walked over to Austria and the little micro-nation.

"Have fun, she says. Well I won't. I'm sorry." England told the American, before I walk over to Hungary and Austria.

"That is so not cool dude. The Hero is all alone." The American muttered to himself.

* * *

After England had met Kugelmugel, he walked over to Japan, who had been quietly reading a book. England's curiosity got the better of him and asked the Japanese what he was reading, when he did, he closed his book quickly and said it was nothing.

"So Italy told me that Germany, Italy and you all went to eat at my restaurants?"

"Hai, we did. What about it?" [_Yes,_ we did.] Japan asked, putting his book away, a blush on his face.

"What did you think of the food?"

Japan's face paled. "Umm... Well..."

* * *

**After the meeting**

By the time England got home, Sealand was in his house, playing a game on his laptop.

"So Jerkland, Kugelmugel called me. He said he was at the World Meeting with Austria."

"Yes, he was. Why are you telling me this?"

"Why don't you ever take me to World Meeting?" the micronation asked innocently.

* * *

**A/N **Haha, if you are wondering what England's andwer is, you can think of something yourself~

This is a more complete version of _Something's Wrong With Your Food Inghilterra! _Just wanted to write it. I also added in the part with Japan and Sealand 'cause I was bored.

Review this, and I'll review one of your stories.


End file.
